Fun Kiss
by Cave Trouble
Summary: The ninja children are on a fieldtrip, and Kakashi reads a romantic story for them which inspires Sasuke and Naruto.


**Source:** Naruto

**Author:** Hannes

**Pairing****:** Naruto/Sasuke

**Rating:** G/PG

**Spoilers:** No

**Comments:** This is a part of a longer fic I know I never will finish (I wrote it YEARS ago), so I have chosen the best parts and made a mini story out of them. The characters are a bit childish and stupid but I think it's cute!

* * *

**Fun Kiss**

"And now I will read a ghost story for you…!" Kakashi said in a dramatic voice.

"Waaaai!" the children replied .

The rookie nines, Gai's theme and the sand trio was out on field trip together with the teachers Kakashi and Gai. This was the first evening and time to rest, and they sat in a circle around a big fireplace.

"Read a story with a lots of blood!!" was Gaara's mad suggestion.

"Nooo" said the others in choir. Gaara glared at them.

"I want to hear a story about love!" said Lee and sighed in a romantic way.

Now it didn't matter how much many of the other kids protested, when Kakashi heard the word 'love', nothing could stop him. From his pocket he took out the latest book in the "Come come Paradise"-series and glanced it through until he found what he thought was the best part. Then he started reading.

_ It was raining like crazy and Akira and Yoko was running through the dark forest. To their happiness a little shed came into their sight. They hurried over to it, just to find the door unlocked. Inside the shed was musty and dirty, but at least dry and Yoko pulled her arms around herself._

"_Are you freezing, Yoko-ko?" Akira asked and Yoko nodded. Akira took is jacket off and laid it over her shoulders. _

"_Shit, I'm soaking wet" Akira continued and started pulling his wet sweater off, and then his trousers. Yoko watched him, stunned. His firm stomach muscles and strong biceps were just so hot! He looked like a sex god. His black, straggling hair was sexy hanging down in his face and that made Yoko all weak._

"Oh…" sighed Sakura and Ino dreamily. They imagined Akira in front of them and he seemed pretty hot, even hotter than Sasuke.

Sasuke himself squirmed uncomfortably there he sat next to Naruto. Kiba's dog Akamaru pressed against him at his other side ("How can a tiny puppy like that take up so much space?" Sasuke thought and also "How come they let him take his dog with him on a field trip?"), pressed him against Naruto's warm body. It made him all blank in his head because it felt so good being close to Naruto. In a desperate try to ignore his feelings he concentrated on listening to the story which now described Kaira and Yokos kisses; "_wet and inciting."_

"Maybe you should stop reading this," whispered Gai. "Temari-san and Kankurou-san are maybe big enough, but the rest of these kids are just 12 or 13 years old! They are to young!"

Kakashi hesitated at first, but then he nodded and just summed up the erotic part.

_Akira and Yoko made love. The end._

"Oh!" one could hear from Sakura and Ino once again.

"Akira is so sexy, much sexier than Sasuke!" said Ino stunned.

"So handsome!" Sakura agreed. "I wish I was Yoko…"

She closed her eyes and imagined herself in Akira's strong arms.

Sasuke ignored them and looked at Naruto instead, just to discover how his face turned all red. 'Oh, so this is how blushing feels' he thought. That romantic story had made him all warm and tingly inside and he really wanted to blame the story for his feelings towards Naruto too, but he knew it wasn't true. He had had a crush on Naruto since two months ago, but he just couldn't ignore it anymore.

"What are you starring at? Have I got something on my nose?" asked Naruto with an annoyed voice.

"No!" said Sasuke, blushing even more. He knew that he had to stop staring at Naruto, but he couldn't. Naruto was so cute. "I am going to take a pee, and I wonder if you could come with me."

"Are you afraid of being alone in the forest?" said Naruto in a disguised voice as he made a scary face. Then he laughed. "Sorry."

"I'm serious here, I think I'm gonna burst from all that coke!"

"We haven't got any coke, have we?" said Naruto confused.

I have, Sasuke thought. He had been paired up in the same team as Lee and was one of Gai's new favourites, Gai had given him Coca Cola instead of lukewarm water at the dinner earlier in the evening, but that was a secret.

"Okay then, I come with you" Naruto continued. "I have to empty the bladder too".

They went to some bushes some meters away and pulled the zippers down.

"Do you like your new team?" Sasuke asked to start a conversation.

"Yeah, I guess they are okay" said Naruto. "And you?"

"Okay I guess" said Sasuke. "But… I would rather be in the same team as you, as we use to be."

It was like hearing someone else talk. He couldn't believe what he had just said. Naruto didn't answer, he looked like he was really concentrated at peeing. Sasuke tried to guess what Naruto was thinking in this very moment. Naruto was stupid and totally clueless, but thinking he hadn't noticed Sasuke's gazes, blushing and now this was hard to believe.

"Why exactly do you want to be in the same team as me?" Naruto finally asked. He didn't sound suspicious at all.

"Because…"

Sasuke didn't know what to say. What kind of situation was this really? He hadn't planned this. His purpose in life was to kill his brother, not fall in love and at least not with Naruto of all people! He pulled the zipper up again and Naruto did the same, and they started walking back. But somehow they managed to take the wrong way and ended up deep in the dark forest.

"Where are we?" asked Naruto and looked around.

Sasuke didn't care to answer because he didn't know. He couldn't believe they were lost, they had been like six meters from the fireplace which now was nowhere to be seen. He groped for Naruto's hand and took it in a firm grip. Naruto looked surprised at him, but then he squeezed Sasuke's hand as an acceptation. They continued walking forward. Somewhere deep in his mind Sasuke thought it was pretty obvious they should stop walk and turn back where they come from, but all that electricity-like feelings from Naruto's warm, soft hand replaced all logical thoughts with nice, lovely feelings. He moved a bit closer to Naruto and felt Naruto move a bit closer to him.

"Maybe we shall sit down instead and hope for someone to find us?" Naruto suggested.

Sasuke could just nod, and so they sat down below an old oak without letting go of each other's hands.

"Now I know how Akira and Yoko must have felt" said Naruto.

"Can I kiss you?" said Sasuke exactly in the same time.

They looked at each other. Their eyes had become used to the darkness, so they could easily see each other's confused expressions.

"I… I have never been kissed before" said Naruto.

Sasuke smiled a little.

"And do you think I have?

They closed their eyes, and their lips met at a short moment. The kiss was far away from being as "wet and inciting" as Akira and Yoko's kisses had been - this kiss was more groping and they didn't even use their tongues - but still it felt unbelievable good. The world stood still around the young boys.

"Ah, that was nice!" said Naruto spontaneous as the kiss was over. "I liked it. Our kiss was much better than the ones in that ridiculous love story!"

"Mm" Sasuke agreed. "I liked it too."

They smiled and romantic music started playing in the background.

"Oh, they must have started singing around the fireplace!" Sasuke realised. "Come on, we just need to follow the music!"

"Let's go then shall we?" said Naruto and the boys helped each other up. They still didn't let go of each other's hands as they began walking back to the camp.

"Koi wa hen ja nai! Ore mo hen ja nai! Yes, yes, yes!" sang Lee, dancing in front of Sakura who smiled uncomfortable. Gai clapped the "rhythm" which made it sound even worse.

"Look, Naruto and Sasuke is back!" shouted Tenten.

Sasuke and Naruto had to let go of each other's hands and Naruto went over to Hinata, Shino and Chouji to join them in some card playing . Sasuke leaned himself against the nearest tree and watched Naruto. That intense feeling had started to fade now and even thought he always would like Naruto more than he had liked him earlier, he didn't know what would happen next. He decided to not think so much, and went over to the card players and sat down beside Naruto.

"Can I join?" he asked.

Naruto gave him a big and very Naruto-ish smile.

* * *

"I have a little surprise for you!" Gai said, in a very low voice of course so just Lee, Sasuke and Kiba (they were one of the teams) could hear him. "You are going to sleep in my summer cabin, it's just around the corner."

He pointed towards a hill.

"Yeah, that sounds great!" Kiba shouted, but Gai put his hand over Kiba's mouth.

"Shhh!" he said in an angry voice. "The other's are not supposed to now! The hokage would kill me if he get to knew about me spoiling you kids!"

"Gai-sensei, you are awesome!" Lee said happily. "A real mansion! It's like… wow!"

Strange enough, Sasuke seemed very hesitating.

"I… I think I sleep out tonight" he said.

Gai, Kiba and Lee just stared at him. How could someone prefer a dirty forest before a modern cabin? Sasuke couldn't tell it was because of Naruto (obviously xD).

"I maybe come over later" he added.

Gai, Kiba and Lee just continued giving him suspicious looks, but they didn't say anything. As Sasuke started to make himself a bed out of some twigs, they started to walk towards the hill. Sasuke couldn't help heaving a big sigh. What was his love to Naruto doing to him? Give up a cabin! Unbelievable. When he was done with his bed of twigs he looked around at the others. They were all sleeping, and he went over to Naruto who lied on his "bed", snoring loudly. Sasuke found that very cute decided to lie down beside his new friend and so he did. It was not very comfortable, but lying next to Naruto like this made up to that. Wouldn't it be nice if Naruto could put his arm around him? But Naruto was Naruto, so he did nothing (duuh, maybe because he was sleeping? xD).

"Stupid blond" Sasuke whispered with a smile. "Put your arm around me!"

Naruto still didn't react.

"Man, aren't you troublesome." (God, I'm starting to sound like Shikamaru! he added in his thoghts)

Sasuke took Naruto's arm and tried to place it around himself. It didn't work very well, because Naruto pulled it back towards him in his sleep. Sasuke pulled it a little harder and had almost managed to put it around himself when he heard how something cracked. Was it Naruto's arm? He did let go of it just in case. What should he do now? He decided to try the other arm, so he got up and switched side. The course of events were exactly the same and ended with some cracking sound as well.

"Shit!" he thought. Had he broken Naruto's arms? He didn't knew what to do, so he decided to leave Naruto for now and one minute later he stood in front of the cabin. His disappointment over not spending the night with Naruto was soon forgotten. What a cabin! It looked like a detached house!!

"I won, I said five minutes max!" Kiba shouted happily when Sasuke entered the hallway and Lee handed over some money to him. "Welcome to our castle, Sasuke!"

* * *

Kankurou was the first one opening his eyes in the next morning. His back hurt.

"Ouch, oh…" Naruto moaned next to him. "My arms!! Guess if they're hurt! Whatever have happened to them?"

In a few minutes the most of them was sitting at their 'beds', covered in wounds, splinters and dirt. But not everyone. Lee, Sasuke and Kiba was clean from top to toe, like they had taken a shower recently, and their clothes looked washed. Strange, thought Kankurou.

"Do you want me to take care of your arms, Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata shyly and sat down next to Naruto. She held a first aid kit in her hands and shivered. It had taken all her courage to walk over to Naruto, but she had to do something; no one else had noticed that Naruto was hurt.

"Thank you, Hinata" Naruto said and reached out his arms in front of her. "I guess I just have been lying strange, but it really feels like someone has tried to break my arms while I was sleeping."

Hinata was to shy to answer, and she concentrated at dressing Naruto's arms as he told her where it did hurt most.

"Nothing is broken" Hinata whispered when she had finished the job.

"You're the best, Hinata!" Naruto smiled and gave her thumbs up, which made Hinata's face go completely red. When Hinata had left, Naruto started to pack his stuff.

"Good morning, Naruto" a voice suddenly said. It was Sasuke.

"Oh, morning" Naruto said. He had just found a twig in his hair and had a hard time trying to get rid of it – his stiff arms didn't make it easier. He turned towards Sasuke, and just like Kankurou (and everybody else) he was surprised over how he could look so clean after spending the night in the same forest as himself.

"Do you want to… take a walk with me?" Sasuke asked and sounded more shy than Naruto ever had heard him.

"Do I have to?" was Naruto's answer. "Can't you go with Kiba or Shikamaru or someone?"

Sasuke looked sad.

"What did I do now?" asked Naruto, really confused.

"Don't you remember anything from last night?"

Naruto smiled a little when he thought about it. Of course he remembered.

"Duh, of course I remember, are you stupid? You and me, kissing in the forest. That sure was fun!"

Sasuke couldn't think of anything to say. He suddenly understood perfectly. 'That was fun!' It was so irritating, but yet so typical Naruto. 'That was fun!' Of course! To Naruto, their kiss wasn't anything more than a fun play! To Naruto, their kiss wasn't a proof of true love, it was just all for fun! "That was fun!" He blamed himself for being so late with realizing this. Without a word he turned away. His heart was broken.

"Can't you see that I like you?"

The forest suddenly became very blurry after Sasuke spoke those words. He felt his face getting white and he could barely breath. He was glad that he didn't face Naruto, he didn't want to se Naruto's expression right now.

"You do?" Naruto replied in a surprised voice. "I'm sorry, I could never have guess.."  
"I kissed you in the forrest tonight, idiot!" said Sasuke, really bitter.

"I thought it was just for fun, sorry..."

Sasuke turned around. Naruto actually looked really sad.

"I kind of noticed that", he said with a bitter voice.

Then he turned away again, leaving the confused boy behind him.

And nothing else happened. Well, at least not until five years later when Naruto asked Sasuke out for a date and had hardcore sex with him the very first night... but that, my friends, is another story.

T H E E N D


End file.
